


memories tend to just pop up

by nyehfuck



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angel Enjolras, M/M, black out drunk grantaire, if grantaire survived the barricade, lil mention of blood, mentions of alcohol/being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehfuck/pseuds/nyehfuck
Summary: grantaire survives the barricade and enjolras (kinda) sings the song fantine sings to valjean when R eventually drinks himself to deathaka the au NOBODY wanted but i wrote it anywaytitle from Panic! At The Disco's "Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time"





	

xx

 

**Morning June, 1832**

The whimpers were what roused him from his sleep, but the gunshots were what truly woke him up that day.

 

There's nothing more he regrets.

 

He wishes he had woken up a little bit sooner, maybe then he could've helped them in the firefight and they would've won.

 

He'll never forget that day that he woke up from one of his many drunken naps and found all of friends laying dead in front of him.

 

And him. The greatest of them all. Their leader, their Apollo in the night. Hanging out of the musain window, french flag gripped tight in his unclenching fist.

 

xx

 

**Noon August, 1834**

 

Everyday is a day well spent when Grantaire doesnt think about it. So very rare for it to be not in the front of his mind each waking minute.

 

All because he was so drunk he didnt wake up from his sleep until too late. He's tried so very hard to swear off, in the name his lost friends, but he always manages to somehow drink himself almost dead a few days later. Today is one of those days.

 

Today was a bad day. He saw Marius, who he realized months ago also survived when he saw his marriage announcement in the paper.

 

He was so happy. So very much the opposite of what Grantaire had been every waking moment since that day.

 

So many emotions flooded through him while they talked that when they parted, Grantaire walked straight to the nearest bar.

 

xx

 

**Midnight January, 18??**

 

Staring up at the night sky, Grantaire knows this is probably the end of the line, but he cant find himself to care.

 

He was kicked out of Corinthe hours ago. He had decided to walk the streets of Paris, and ended up in some alleyway.

 

He couldn't feel his toes. It was so cold, and he was so tired. He lets his eyes slip close and he falls asleep.

 

xx

 

**?? January, 18??**

 

He opens his eyes and immediately shuts them as he is blinded by a great light. He tries to open them again, slower this time.

 

A hand reaches out towards him, surrounded by a soft halo of light. Grantaire's eyes travel up the arm cloaked in red towards the face it belongs to.

 

"...Enjolras? That cant be you, you died... you all died and i could've stopped it! I could have-" His voice breaks and tears start falling down his face. "I could've been awake..." His voice breaks and throws him into a coughing fit that has him spitting out blood.

 

A voice, speaker unknown softly echoes in the darkness.

 

_Come with me, where chains will never bind you._

 

The words fill Grantaire with a warmth he hasn't felt and a very long time.

 

A wavering smile formed on Grantaire's face as he tries to lift his fatigued body out of the mud and dirt. "Take me there, Apollo..." He manages to sit up halfway before his arms give out and he falls back. 

 

_Leave all your grief, at last, behind you._

 

The hand moves closer as Enjolras bends over towards him. 

 

_Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation._

 

Grantaire raises a shaky hand and slips it into Enjolras' and all at once, their surroundings melt away until nothing is there in the darkness except him, Enjolras, and their clasped hands.

 

_Take my love, for love is everlasting._

 

Enjolras grips his hand tighter and lifts Grantaire off the ground and into his arms. Grantaire pulls away, staring into those blue pools before he leans back in to connect their lips. And, as their lips meet, the echoing words seem to change from bittersweet to joyous.

 

_Do you hear the people sing?_

**Author's Note:**

> if the first half is shittier than the second thats bc   
> a. i didnt edit it  
> b. i wrote it oct 2015 and the second half i wrote this morning
> 
> thanks for reading tho
> 
> kudos and comments help me feed my fish


End file.
